fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Heroine Café Special
Plot A special "How it should have ended" one-shot story where heroines from different crossovers can hang out. The rest of the info is inside. If your a fan of HISHE then check this out and if you don't know what it is then go to YouTube to find out. I don't own anything of HISHE. I'm just doing this for fun, enjoy. Rated: Fiction K - English - Humor - Anna, Elsa - Words: 2,014 - Reviews: 8 - Favs: 14 - Follows: 6 - Published: Apr 18, 2014 - Status: Complete - id: 10280118 + - Transcript Welcome everyone to another HISHE story. I have written a lot of these stories based off the YouTube videos of HISHE. For those who don't know they are animated videos that are called "How it should have ended." They make videos based off movies, games, and TV series, not all the time since it's mostly movies. They do good work and are fun to read. Anyways I decided to make another one-shot story involving different crossovers. So I hope you all like this and will enjoy what I wrote in. I got the idea after looking at a picture involving Elsa and different ice-gifted characters from different crossovers. So if you don't recognize some of them then look up their names to find out. Now then let's move on to the disclaimer. I don't own anything of HISHE this is just for fun and I don't own any characters that appear in the story. So sit back, enjoy the story, and I hope you all like this. Oh one more thing Super Café is a place where superheroes appeared to talk. So I made the Super Heroine's Café so the female characters can come together to talk. Just to let you guys know in case you get confused. Anyways, on with the show. Girl Problems Arendelle Elsa is in her office drinking some hot chocolate, when her sister walks in with a laptop that Batgirl got her. She explained to her how it works and how to set up email accounts for everyone. Anna: Elsa! I have something to show you. Elsa: If it's another fan drawing of you and Kristoff I will break your computer. Anna: Awwww why? I thought you like those fan art pictures of me and Kristoff. Elsa: The first few time yes, but you keep showing me at least hundreds of pictures every day. Anna: But they are sooooo cute. Just like the drawings they made of you and me. Elsa: As sisters yes, not as a pair…what is wrong with those people. Anna: I don't know. Anyways, that's not why I'm here. I came to show you this. Anna shows her sister on the screen that showed Elsa's profile. Elsa: I don't remember making this. Anna: You didn't, I made it for you. Elsa: For what? Elsa reads what the profile is for and then glares at her sister. Elsa: Why did you set up a profile about me on a dating site! Anna: Because, I want you to have someone to be with so you can be happy. Elsa: I am happy. Anna: I know, but as happy as I am when I'm with Kristoff. You deserve to have one and so I made a profile for you so you can find someone to date. Elsa: But why online? Anna: Because Batgirl showed me a movie how a man and woman date through their computer. Then when they met they fell in love. Elsa: I don't think that's right, anyways I'm not interested Anna. Anna: Please! Just give it a try. Look you got at least eight date requests. Elsa: How do you know they aren't old or dangerous? Anna: Batgirl made sure any profile will reveal who they really are, please give it a try! Elsa lets out an annoyed sigh. Elsa: You're not going to let this go are you? Anna shook her head. Elsa admits defeat and takes the laptop to her desk. She sits down on her chair with her sister sitting next to her. She opens the emails and checks each request. Anna: First one is from Bobby Drake, says here he is from the Marvel universe, can use ice powers, he can turn his entire body into ice, and is a superhero. He's perfect! Elsa: No, I heard he has a girlfriend and I'm not interested in a guy that cheats on his own girlfriend. Anna: Awwww, okay next guy is called Sub-Zero and he is from the…Mortal Kombat world? Elsa: Noooo, no one there is normal and they always fight to the death. Anna: Okay, so next is from a guy named Frozone and… Elsa: Wait, isn't he married? Anna: Oh yeah, what the hell? Why is he and another married guy called Mr. Freeze interested in dating you? Not that there is anything wrong with dating you. You are beautiful, not that their wives are beautiful either. I'm sure they are, but I'm just saying why those guys would want to date someone who is beautiful, but probably not as beautiful as their wives. Not that you aren't as beautiful as them I'm just-… Elsa covers her sister's mouth silencing her. Elsa: Please don't make me freeze your lips shut. Anna stops talking and clicks to the last four emails. Anna: Here is one from Jack Frost. He is a guardian, he only can be seen by people who believe him, and likes to have fun using his ice powers. Elsa: He does sound nice, but I have to work on keeping the kingdom in order and it says here he travels around the world a lot. That would make any relationship difficult. I don't want to take him away from his work, which sounds as important as mine. Anna: I guess that makes sense. How about this one from the Ice King. Elsa and Anna look at each other knowing what the answer would be. Elsa & Anna: Hell no! Ice Kingdom Ice King: Awwww, why didn't she say yes? I'm the Ice King and she's the Ice Queen we're meant to be together. Gunther the penguin showed up and speaks to the Ice King. Ice King: Snow Queen? That's stupid, why can't she change it to Ice Queen then we can date? The penguin speaks again. Ice King: I guess you're right. Eh, I'll just go kidnap Princess Bubblegum again and see if she'll date me. Arendelle Anna: Okay, we got two more and the next one is from Loki…say yes. Elsa: What? Anna: Say yes, accept the request. Elsa: Why would I want to date him? He's evil, he tried to kill his brother, tried to destroy the world, took over the kingdom, and probably killed is father. Anna: But he's sooooo cute and handsome. Elsa: You still have a crush on him ever since you saw the Thor and Avengers movie, didn't you? Anna: Whaaaat? No, I never saw those movies. November 8, 2013 Anna is in the theaters wearing a "I love Loki" shirt with other fan girls of Loki as they watch the Thor 2 movie. Anna: Loki! I want to marry you! Fan girl: No I want to marry him! Anna punches the girl knocking her out. Anna: I love you Loki! Present Elsa: And that was a week before our movie came out. Anna: Sooooo that's a no then? Elsa deletes Loki's request. Elsa: What do you think? Anna pouts before moving on to the final email. Anna: The last one is from…Icy? Who is that? Elsa: I don't know, let's see who it is they send a picture of themselves. They open the attachments and they see it's a girl posing for Elsa, and blows kisses at her. Elsa: What the hell is this? Anna: I don't know, but I think she looks nice. Elsa: Not going to happen, I'm done with this. Elsa takes off. Anna: Wait Elsa! Give one of them a chance! It doesn't have to be Ice King, but give them a chance. Elsa: No way! Super Heroine's Café Elsa is sitting in the corner with Periwinkle, Tinker Bell's sister and Rukia Kuchiki in her soul reaper form. Elsa: My sister is so weird. She wants me to give one of these people a chance and date them. Rukia: I have to admit at least one of them might be perfect for you to date. Why not give them a chance? Elsa: Two are married, one kills, half of them are villains, and one of them is a girl. Periwinkle: I don't get it. What is wrong with dating a girl? Rukia: Some people don't like it, but personally I don't mind. Elsa: I don't mind either, but she's evil and she is not my type. Rukia: Oooooh so you do have a type for women huh? Elsa: Shut up, I'm just glad I don't have to date them. Periwinkle: Yeah, at least until someone writes about it on FanFiction with you dating them. Elsa: What? Rukia: FanFiction, it's a site where people write up stories about a movie, comic book, TV series, video game, etc. They pair characters from these places with others or even OCs aka "Original Characters". Elsa: How do you know this? Rukia: Everyone does, I've been paired up with a lot of guys and girls in different stories. Periwinkle has been in other stories herself. Periwinkle: It's true, they are fun to read. Although there are some that well are odd. Elsa: Wow, so there are many stories involving me? Rukia: Tons, your even paired with different people. From crossovers and some from your world. Elsa: Like who? Periwinkle: Hans, Kristoff, OCs mostly involving girls, and some with Anna. Elsa:…wait what? Rukia: Yeah, they have you two paired together. They even have some with you two doing it. Elsa was silent for a moment and looks like she was ready to explode. Elsa: Excuse me for a moment. Elsa leaves the booth and walks outside the building. A moment later the entire city falls under a snow storm covering half the Eastern part of the country. Rukia: I guess that is why they call her the Snow Queen. Periwinkle: I better go find Anna. The End Super Café Batman is on his batphone while Superman walks into the building covered in snow. Batman: What happened to you? Superman: Elsa happened, someone pissed her off. Batman noticed Superman glaring at him. Batman: I didn't do anything to her. I mean I send her a request to see if she'll date me. She said no. Superman: Awwww you got rejected just like with every other girl you date and then lose. Batman: At least I get laid with every women I got with unlike you who still hasn't sealed the deal with Lois Lane. Superman: I have, in some versions but I have. Batman: Yeah well at least the women I date are hotter than her…you know why? Superman:… Batman: You know why? Superman:… Batman: I said do you know why? Spider-Man appears from the ceiling. Spider-Man: Why? Superman: No! Batman: Because I'm Batman! Elsa: Hey! Me: Yeah? Elsa: Where are the people who wrote those stories about me and Anna? I point to the "Frozen" story section. Elsa: They are sooooo going to pay for making those stories. Me: Freedom of speech, you can't do nothing to them for that. Elsa: Watch me. Me:…RUN EVERYONE! Category:Alternate Endings